


Just One Little Baby?

by punkcatknitter



Series: Branch Breakers [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Babies, Branch Breakers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcatknitter/pseuds/punkcatknitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay has a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Little Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally decided to archive my old GG fics here for posterity, with the original author's notes if I still have them. Some are better than others, but I was so proud of them at the time.

Just One Little Baby?

It was anything but quiet the day Lorelai carried her brand new granddaughter into the diner. Rory was still recovering from her C-Section, but Lorelai hadn’t been able to wait to show off the baby. Everyone was talking and cooing all at once, but despite that, Jess Mariano still heard the frightening words that came out of his wife’s mouth as she watched Lorelai bring the baby up to the counter. 

“I want one.”

“Uh-uh.” Jess shook his head. All it took was one glance at the wistful face in front of him to know that he wanted no part of this. “Not gonna happen, Lindsay.”

Lindsay moved closer and slid her toes up and down his ankle in a seductive fashion. “I could make it worth your while.”

Jess rolled his eyes. “One is more than enough.”

“But Micha’s big.” Lindsay pouted. “Please?”

“Hell, no.” Jess grabbed his wallet and threw down a few bills on the table.

“Pretty please?”

He pushed his chair away from the table and Lindsay followed him out the door and to their car. "Please? Just one little baby? Please?"

Jess was feeling increasingly nauseous. “Not a good idea.”

“What’s not a good idea?”

No. Nononononono, Jess thought. He forced a polite smile. “Nothing, Patty. We were just talking about re-shingling the roof.”

“And babies,” Lindsay chimed in.

“Babies!” Patty exclaimed, putting her hands together. “Does that mean you two are…”

“No!”

Lindsay grinned at Patty. “Not yet.”

He was going to kill her. This would be all over town within an hour. “We can’t afford a baby, Lindsay. Maybe another day.” Jess gritted his teeth.

“Nonsense.” Patty grinned at him.

Jess unlocked the car. “Sorry to hurry, but we have to pick Micha up in a few minutes.”

“Of course.” Patty winked at Lindsay and went on her way.

Jess was silent as they got in the car. Lindsay glanced over at him. “Are you mad?”

He sighed. “No.”

“You’re mad.” 

“I’m not mad.”

Lindsay crossed her arms. “Then why are you making your mad face?”

“I’m not making my- forget it.” He turned on the engine.

“I shouldn’t have said anything to Patty.” Lindsay leaned back against the seat. “I’m sorry, Jess.”

With a sigh, Jess turned the engine back off. “It’s just… a big thing… we didn’t even finish talking about it.”

“I know.” Lindsay bit her lip. “I’m sorry. I know you hate babies and I shouldn’t have pushed it.”

Jess frowned. “I don’t hate babies. I mean, we have Micha.”

“That’s different. Micha wasn’t a baby when we started dating.”

He was silent for a moment. “I don’t hate them.”

“Then why don’t you want one?”

“Dammit, Lindsay!” Jess ran a hand through his hair. “Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?”

Lindsay didn’t answer.

Crap. Now he’d made her… well she wasn’t crying yet, but she was getting there. “Linds?” he asked softly.

She sniffled. 

“C’mon, baby.” Jess pulled her into his chest. He stroked her hair lightly with one hand. “Where’s all this coming from?”

She sniffled again. “Don’t you want to be a father?”

“I am a father,” Jess said firmly, thinking of Micha.

Lindsay couldn’t help pressing a kiss to his T-shirt. “I just want to make a baby with you,” she said finally, after a long pause.

Jess closed his eyes, burying his face in her hair. He couldn’t even believe he was considering this. “All right.”

Lindsay’s head popped up. “Excuse me?”

“I said ‘All right’.”

“All right,” she repeated.

Jess nodded.

“You said all right.”

He nodded again.”

“To a baby?!” she squeaked.

“Not so loud.” Jess muttered, then nodded. “To a baby.”

“So we can have some babies?” Lindsay teased.

“A baby,” Jess said firmly.

Lindsay squealed and hugged him tightly. She buried her face into his chest, grinning. “Good.”

Jess kissed the top of her head. “Why good?” he muttered.

“Because I’m pregnant.”


End file.
